Grian
by Black Freesia
Summary: AU. Kau merasa perlahan-lahan kebahagian yang hilang kembali merangkulmu. Kau merasa seperti melihat pelangi sehabis hujan badai mengamuk. Kebahagian ini seperti merasakan hangatnya sinar matahari setelah keluar dari terowongan gelap dan dingin.


Bleach © Tite Kubo

Grian © Freesia Valerian

Alternative Universe and Out of Character

Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

.

.

_For Infantrum Challenge Date Becomes Your Fate_

_16 Mei 1993__—__Saya akan membuat fic bergenre Hurt/Comfort bernuansa Friendship dan fic tersebut menggunakan Second Person pov_

* * *

><p>Kau melihat tubuh Hisana—kakakmu (yang sudah tak terdengar deru nafasnya, dan tak terdengar detak jantungnya) tepat berada di hadapannmu. Kau mencium bau darah yang menyengat hidung, melihat mobil yang rusak dan kumpulan orang yang mengelilingimu.<p>

Kau ingin ini semua hanyalah halusinasi di siang bolong. Kau ingin ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruk yang mengusik tidurmu.

Tapi, kau salah! Ini bukan halusinasi, bukan pula mimpi buruk.

Ini nyata!

Sudahkah kau menyadarinya, gadis malang?

Yang mana yang harus disalahkan? Supir truk yang menabrak mobil kalian kemudian melarikan diri atau kau yang asyik bercanda dengan Hisana, hingga dia tak fokus memperhatikan jalan. Padahal, kalian akan menuju taman bermain untuk bersenang-senang dan kau tak mengetahui bahwa malaikat pencabut nyawa menyeringai di balik punggung Hisana.

Kau tidak tahu. Kau tak dapat berpikir, pikiranmu kacau. Kau hanya ingin Hisana hidup, menampilkan lekukan senyumnya yang lembut dan memelukmu erat-erat. Kau meraung-raung dengan air mata yang berjatuhan dari sudut mata.

Kau berteriak menyerukan kau tidak mau sendirian. Orangtuamu telah lama meninggal, dan sekarang Hisana menyusul mereka. Dan kau bertanya-tanya, bagaimana kau hidup sendirian tanpa Hisana. Kau meminta sesuatu yang mustahil—meminta Tuhan menghidupkan kembali Hisana.

* * *

><p>Dulu ketika kau berumur lima tahun, kau mengira bahwa hidup akan selamanya dikelilingi kebahagiaan, seperti musim semi abadi di mana matahari selalu menebarkan sinar hangatnya, langit selalu biru dengan awan-awan yang menggantung santai, dan bunga warna-warni bertebaran di atas tanah yang subur.<p>

Dulu kau mengira dengan polosnya bahwa badai itu tidak ada.

Dan kau salah, gadis malang.

Kau yang bernasib malang kini tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat kau sayangi.

Kau yang bernasib malang kini tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika sesuatu yang indah menghilang dengan mudah.

Kau yang bernasib malang, perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadaran, dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Detik itu juga kebahagian menguap dan menghilang di udara.

* * *

><p>Kau tak mampu menangis ketika melihat jasad Hisana dikebumikan—mungkin sudah terlalu banyak air mata yang tumpah, namun dirimu seperti disayat-sayat. Kau hanya mampu berbisik lirih dengan suara tercekat, "Istirahat yang tenang, Hisana-nee!"<p>

(Namun hatimu berteriak-teriak, "Jangan pergi Hisana-nee! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian!")

Seseorang menepuk lembut pundakmu, kau menoleh ke arah orang itu. Orang itu tunangan kakakmu—Byakuya. Kau tahu, eskpresi Byakuya selalu dingin, keras dan kaku, tapi sekarang—walaupun dia tak menangis, dia menampilkan ekspresi kehilangan, kehilangan orang yang sebentar lagi akan mengikrarkan janji suci dengannya.

Wajahnya kembali ke ekspresinya yang biasa dan berkata "Aku tahu kau sedih, karena kehilangan orangtuamu, tapi kau tak boleh terus-terusan menangis."

"Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian—aku tak mau sendirian," tanyamu dengan tatapan kosong entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin ada makna di balik semua ini," jawabnya.

Kau menatap Byakuya, dan matamu seolah bertanya, "_Apa maknanya?"_

Sayang Byakuya tak mengerti arti tatapanmu.

"Rukia, aku akan mengadopsimu, memberi tempat tinggal, dan membiayai hidupmu," cetusnya tiba-tiba.

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau mau mengadopsiku," tanyamu ragu-ragu.

"Aku memikirkan kau yang sekarang tak memiliki siapa-siapa," jawabnya.

Kau berpikir tidak buruk juga diadopsi Byakuya, walaupun dia dingin, tapi kau dapat melihat kelembutannya selama dia bersama Hisana. Kau berpikir, mungkin kau tidak akan sendirian lagi. Kau membayangkan kebahagiaan yang akan segera datang.

Namun itu hanya gambaran imajinasimu saja.

* * *

><p>Kau salah, mengira dengan Byakuya mengadopsimu maka kau takkan sendirian lagi dan kebahagian akan datang. Kau lupa bahwa Byakuya adalah seorang pengusaha yang sibuk dengan urusan di sana-sini sehingga menyebabkan dia jarang di rumah. Kalaupun dia ada hanya saat sarapan dan dia selalu pulang saat kau terlelap.<p>

Sudah setahun sejak meninggalnya Hisana, dan tak kunjung jua kebahagiaan datang. Hanya ada kesepian menyergapmu dari belakang kemudian menelanmu. Kau mencoba untuk tegar. Mencoba untuk menjadi sekokoh karang, tapi kau yang sesungguhnya begitu rapuh seperti daun di musim gugur yang mudah ditiup angin.

Dan kau tak tahan lagi.

Dan kau ingin bertemu dengan orangtuamu dan Hisana.

* * *

><p>Dulu kau selalu menampilkan kebahagian di kedua sudut bibirmu yang terangkat ke atas. Namun kini hanya ada senyuman sedih yang perlahan-lahan retak, kemudian hancur berkeping-keping.<p>

Dulu kedua bola matamu selalu bersinar, menampilkan sorot mata penuh kebahagian yang tak pernah habisnya, namun kini hanya tatapan mata yang memancarkan suatu kebahagian yang patah, memancarkan kesepian yang seolah tak berujung.

Kau yang sekarang seperti tengah duduk di padang rumput luas sendirian, atau berjalan tertatih-tatih di terowongan gelap. Dan kau mengira selamanya akan terus seperti ini.

Karena itu kau berdiri di ujung tebing yang terjal dengan ombak di bawah yang mengamuk.

Kau melangkahkan kaki menuju ujung tebing dengan laut di bawahnya. Ombak menggulung-gulung menyentuh bagian bawah tebing, seperti memaksamu untuk segera melompat turun—dan lenyap. Laut sepertinya siap membuat tubuh mungilmu tenggelam ke dalamnya—yang kedalamannya tak diketahui.

Satu langkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah...

Kau sampai di ujung tebing.

Dan kau melompat.

Namun, gagal.

* * *

><p>Kau sedang mencoba untuk bunuh diri namun gagal. Seseorang menahanmu. Tak membiarkanmu jatuh dalam pelukkan ombak. Sementara kau meronta-ronta, meminta seseorang yang menahan tubuhmu untuk melepaskannmu namun orang itu bersikeras tak mau melepaskanmu. Kau meraung-raung dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Meneriakkan bahwa kau ingin bertemu keluargamu dan tak mau sendirian. Dan orang itu menyadarinya, dia mengerti, bahwa kau telah kehilangan orang yang disayangi.<p>

"Mereka pasti tidak akan senang melihatmu melakukan ini, percayalah."

(Kau tahu pemilik suara bariton itu adalah laki-laki.)

Dan perkataan itu menohokmu.

"Benarkah? Tapi, aku sangat ingin bertemu mereka," ucapmu lirih.

"Kau pikir jika kau meloncat dari sini kemudian mati, malaikat akan membawamu ke surga? Malaikat akan membawamu ke neraka! Dan di neraka, kau takkan dapat bertemu dengan mereka," dia menceramahi.

Perasaan takut menjalar dengan cepat dan kau berpikir dua kali untuk terjun dari tebing.

"—lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku sendirian dan aku tak mau sendirian," ucapmu lirih, terdengar begitu rapuh.

Dia melonggarkan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangmu—setelah yakin kau tidak akan menceburkan diri ke laut saat dia melepaskanmu—dan dia mundur lima langkah. Kau berbalik ingin melihat rupa laki-laki yang telah menggagalkan usaha bunuh dirimu.

_Dia tampan, _nilaimu. Tubuhnya tinggi. Komposisi wajahnya sempurna. Rambutnya seperti langit malam. Yang kau sukai adalah bola matanya yang berwarna hijau jernih, mata itu terlihat teduh sekaligus hangat. Dia tipe yang tidak bosan untuk dilihat terus-menerus. Kau menebak dia berumur sekitar enam belas atau tujuh belas.

Di hadapanmu, remaja laki-laki itu melekungkan bibirnya, dan berkata, "Ada! Pasti ada, orang yang akan menemanimu menjalani hidup ini. Dan dia tidak akan membiarkan kau sendirian."

Kau menyadari bahwa ketika mengatakan kalimat itu, mata orang itu penuh dengan keyakinan, remaja laki-laki itu menyakini hal yang kau ragukan, hal yang kau kubur dalam-dalam—seseorang (entah perempuan, laki-laki, tua, atau muda) yang akan menghapus kesepianmu dan menggantinya dengan kebahagian yang pernah lenyap. Entah kenapa, sesaat muncul perasaan mengharapkan seseorang yang dimaksud. Kau menganggap remaja laki-laki itu punya suatu kekuataan untuk membuat orang mempercayai perkataan—mungkin lewat matanya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyamu dengan tatapan yang rapuh.

"Karena tidak ada manusia yang diciptakan sendirian," dia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sederhana.

"Lalu kenapa keluargaku meninggal dan meninggalkan aku sendirian?" kau bertanya entah pada dirimu sendiri atau orang asing dihadapanmu.

Detik itu juga, dia tahu bahwa kau—gadis malang yang ada di hadapannya—begitu rapuh, kemudian dia menjawab dengan cepat dengan jawaban yang tidak memuaskanmu, "Aku tidak tahu."

Kemudian dia buru-buru berkata, "Tapi, aku yakin pasti cepat atau lambat, pasti ada seseorang yang datang menyingkirkan kesendirianmu."

Ucapannya membuat harapanmu membuncah—dan kau tak tahu mengapa.

(Dan kau tidak yakin kalau remaja laki-laki itu berbisik, "Dan aku tidak keberatan orang itu _aku_.")

* * *

><p>Kau terdiam membisu. Di atas bintang-bintang yang jumlah tak diketahui berserakan di langit malam, dan bulan menggantung dengan indahnya. Udara dingin membelai kulitmu, dan remaja laki-laki itu. Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu pada anak laki-laki di hadapanmu untuk memecah kesunyian, dan remaja laki-laki itu hanya diam saja menunggu kau untuk berbicara.<p>

"Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu?" tanyanya ketika kau tak kunjung mengucapkan apapun.

"Tidak," jawabmu (karena tak tahu apa yang harus kau ucapkan).

"Kalau begitu lebih kau pulang," sarannya.

Kau mengangguk.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan mengatakan tindakanmu ini pada Byakuya-san—yah, rasanya sulit juga menemui Byakuya-san yang sibuk bekerja," katanya tiba-tiba ketika kau berjalan menjauh dan membelakanginya.

Kau membalikkan badan, dan bertanya, "Darimana kau tahu tentang nii-san? Kita kan belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu aku?" tanyanya balik.

Kau menggeleng.

"Kita bertetangga tahu! Aku mengenalmu, ketika Byakuya-san menggelar pesta untuk merayakan kau yang akan tinggal bersamanya, saat itu aku ada di sana, kau ingat?" jelasnya kemudian dia bertanya.

Otakmu mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali hari ketika Byakuya yang merayakan pesta penyambutanmu, seluruh tetangga di perumahan tempat kalian tinggal diundang dan semuanya datang.

Gelak tawa terdengar, dan makanan lezat telah disiapkan untuk dinikmati. Pamanmu sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan melupakan keberadaanmu. Kau memilih duduk di sofa, memperhatikan para tamu undangan yang kebanyakan orang dewasa. Kau merasa bosan, meskipun ada anak-anak dan remaja yang datang tapi mereka sibuk menikmati makanan hingga perut mereka kenyang dan tak mempedulikan keberadaanmu. Di tengah-tengah para orang dewasa yang sibuk mengobrol, kau melihat sosok remaja laki-laki yang memandang ke arahmu. Kau mengeliat gelisah ketika remaja laki-laki itu begitu memperhatikanmu seolah kau adalah barang langka. Kau menundukan kepalamu, tapi sesekali melirik ke arah remaja laki-laki itu—untuk memastikan apa dia masih memperhatikanmu.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke arahmu. Kau berharap dia mencoba untuk menyapamu, kemudian mengajakmu mengobrol agar kau tidak mati kebosanan. Tapi harapanmu menguap dengan cepat, ibu remaja laki-laki itu menariknya dan kau mendengar, "Ayo kita pulang! Kau harus belajar!". Kau terlihat kecewa, dan kau melirik sekilas ke arahnya dan dia juga menampilkan ekspresi yang sama. Dia menatap ke arahmu, kemudian memalingkan kepalanya dan melangkah keluar.

"Kau ingat sekarang?" tanyanya.

"Iya. Kau orang yang terus menatapku," jawabmu.

"Kenapa waktu pesta kau terus melihatku?" tanyamu penasaran.

Dia merona, dan dia menggaruk-garuk tenguknya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tak bertanya, kenapa aku tahu kau di sini?" dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kau agak kecewa, karena dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanmu, dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tadi aku melihat kau keluar rumah, dan aku bertanya-tanya kau mau ke mana—kau kan tidak pernah keluar rumah, jadi aku mengikutimu, dan tahu-tahu aku melihatmu mencoba untuk terjun," jawabnya sebelum kau bertanya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

Kau menggeleng.

Dia menepuk dahinya kuat-kuat, dan menghempuskan nafas, "Hah, malangnya nasibku."

"Kau sendiri, tahu namaku?" tanyamu.

"Tentu saja! Kau, Kuchiki Rukia,"

"Maaf, aku tak tahu namu, padahal kau tahu namaku," kau merasa bersalah karena tak mengetahui namanya.

Kau memang tak pernah keluar rumah, kau selalu mengurung diri kecuali hendak pergi ke sekolah, jadi wajar saja kau tak mengetahui namanya.

"Ya, sudahlah! Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah malam," ajaknya.

"Kau tidak memberitahu namamu?" kau berpikir dia akan memberitahukan namanya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu, harap kau ingat baik-baik ya!"

Dia menepuk dadanya, dan mengatakan namanya dengan lantang, "Namaku Shiba Kaien."

"Selain memberitahu namaku, aku akan menjadi temanmu—dan kau tak boleh menolak." Dia menyunggingkan senyuman terindah yang pernah kau lihat.

Detik itu juga kau merasa dialah orang yang kau butuhkan untuk mengusir kesepian.

* * *

><p>Kau menatap ruang tamu tempat kau berada yang bercat putih, ruangan ini terlihat membosankan. Tidak hanya ruangan ini yang terlihat membosankan, seluruh ruangan di rumah ini terlihat sangat membosankan dan telah lama mati. Mungkin karena seluruh ruangan dicat dengan warna abu-abu yang membosankan. Mungkin karena perabotan sederhana yang tak jarang digunakan. Mungkin karena telah lama dilalap sepi.<p>

Kau jadi merindukan tawa seseorang yang membahana di ruang tamu yang membosankan ini, yang membuat ruangan terasa hidup dan kau harus bersabar menunggu orang itu pulang sekolah. Menunggu seseorang mengetuk pintu, seseorang tersebut masuk, dan membawa tumpahan kebahagian.

Remaja laki-laki yang menatapmu di pesta, remaja laki-laki yang mencegahmu melompat, seseorang yang membawa tumpahan kebahagian adalah orang yang sama.

Kau merasa gelisah karena sedari tadi tak ada suara pintu diketuk, dan tidak ada remaja laki-laki dengan senyuman hangat di bibir, tidak suara tawa remaja laki-laki yang menghidupkan ruangan yang telah mati, dan tidak ada remaja laki-laki yang menyebarkan bubuk kebahagian. Kau melirik ke arah jam yang menunjukkan pukul empat tepat. Padahal biasanya sejam sebelum jam empat dia selalu mengunjungimu.

Ada sesuatu yang membuatmu merindukannya.

Kau mencoba mengingat-ingat bagaimana begitu mudahnya dia masuk ke dalam duniamu dan membawa pelangi ke duniamu.

* * *

><p>Kau mengingat-ingat bagaimana remaja laki-laki itu menumpahkan kebahagian di hidupmu yang dikuasai sepi. Menemanimu di ruangan yang telah mati hingga senja datang.<p>

Kau tahu ketika pintu terbuka, maka kebahagian, suasana hangatdan hal-hal yang menyenangkan akan merangkulmu. Dimulai dari dia yang selalu menyapamu dengan nada ceria yang berlebihan—tapi kau menyukainya. Maka, kau mempersilakannya duduk di sofa dan kau akan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkan kue dan membuatkan teh. Selanjutnya, dia akan menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang menyenangkan yang dialaminya sebelum dia berkunjung di rumahmu, entah dia mendapat nilai bagus atau berhasil menjahili temannya atau hal-hal lain yang bersifat sederhana, tapi selalu dia menceritakannya dengan mengebu-gebu seolah itu adalah kejadian luar biasa. Di tengah-tengah cerita pasti dia akan tersenyum atau tertawa—dan kau seperti tertular juga ikut tersenyum atau tertawa.

Remaja laki-laki itu punya kekuatan aneh yang mampu membuat kau terseret dalam pusaran kebahagian yang dia rasakan. Ketika melihat dia tersenyum, membuatmu juga ikut tersenyum, ketika dia tertawa, kau juga ikut tertawa—seolah kebahagiannya menular. Hal sederhana seperti mendengarkan seseorang bercerita cukup untuk membuat kau merasakan tiga hal sekaligus—kebahagian, suasana hangat, dan kehidupan di ruangan yang mati—sesuatu yang kau rindukan..

Walaupun dia beberapa kali kesal karena dia yang paling sering mengeluarkan suara, dan kau hanya menjadi pendengar setia walaupun kau ikut tersenyum atau tertawa. Hingga suatu hari kekesalnya tak dapat ditahan lagi dan dia memukul kepalamu—namun tidak terlalu kuat.

"Hei, kau kenapa dari tadi diam saja? Ayo bicara!" serunya kesal ketika kau tak memberikan komentar apapun ketika dia selesai bercerita kalau dia mengobati anak kucing yang terluka.

"Sakit! Bisa tidak jangan seenaknya memukul kepala orang?!" bentakmu kesal sambil mengusap bagian kepalamu yang terkena pukulan.

Dan detik selanjutnya, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kau mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata heran.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa?" tanyamu heran.

"Ha... ha... ha... lain kali aku harus memukul kepalamu, supaya kau bisa mengeluarkan suara," katanya disela gelak tawanya.

Dan sejak itu, ketika dia mengajakmu bicara, kau harus ikut terbawa dalam obrolannya—ketimbang kepalamu dipukul olehnya.

Suatu hari, ketika dia berkunjung dan selesai bercerita tentang dia yang tadi pagi ulangan Matematika mendadak dan soalnya sangat sulit. Dia memaksamu menceritakan sesuatu tentang kehidupanmu, tapi kau menolak dan berkata kehidupanmu tidak menarik untuk diceritakan, tapi dia terus memaksa dan kau menceritakan satu per satu keluargamu yang pergi serta Byakuya yang tak pernah punya waktu untukmu. Kau menyeka air matamu yang membasahi pipimu. Dia merasa jadi bersalah karena pintu kenanganmu yang tak ingin diingat kembali terbuka. Dia menepuk pundakmu lembut, dan berkata dengan lembut, "Tak apa, sekarang kau tak sendirian lagi, ada sebagai aku, orang yang akan selalu menyu—maksudku menjadi temanmu."

* * *

><p>Kau beruntung karena menceritakan kisah sedihmu padanya, karena dia memberikan hal yang kau butuhkan—orangtua, walaupun dia tak menghidupkan kembali orangtuamu, tapi dia membiarkan kau merasakan kasih sayang orangtuanya. Semua dimulai ketika dia mengetuk pintu pagi-pagi ketika kau hendak berangkat sekolah. Dia mengajakmu sarapan di rumahnya, memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuanya dan orangtuanya menyambutmu ramah. Kau menikmati nasi dengan lauk sederhana tapi semuanya terasa enak di lidahmu dan suasananya begitu hangat persis suasana kau dengan keluargamu ketika makan bersama. Tanpa kau sadari air matamu menetes. Dia dan orangtuanya jadi panik, bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi atau ada yang salah.<p>

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menangis? Perutmu sakit ya?" tanyanya panik.

"Nak, kau tak apa-apa 'kan? Apa ada yang salah dengan makanannya?" tanya ibunya juga ikut panik.

Kau menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum, "Aku tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu khawatir. Maaf membuat kalian khawatir."

Mereka bernafas lega.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis, nak?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku hanya merasa bahagia, dapat merasakan dan melihat suasana hangat di meja makan—selama setahun aku selalu makan sendirian," jawabmu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau setiap hari kau makan di sini saja?"

"Apa boleh?"

"Tentu saja, nak, kami dengan senang hati menerimamu."

Semenjak hari itu, dia selalu mengetuk pintu rumahmu, mengajakmu sarapan, makan siang, dan makan malam ketika waktunya tiba. Orangtua remaja laki-laki itu selalu memperlakukanmu layaknya kau adalah anak kandung mereka, bahkan mereka menyuruhmu memanggil mereka ayah dan ibu—dan kau tidak keberatan. Kau merasa merupakan bagian dari keluarganya. Mereka selalu mengajakmu ketika mereka hendak berpergian—baik pergi ke pantai, ataupun piknik. Mereka mengelus rambut hitammu. Mereka terkadang menggoda kedekatanmu dengan anak mereka—yang selalu membuat remaja laki-laki itu merona, dan menyuruh mereka untuk berhenti (dan wajahmu juga ikut merona seperti wajah anak mereka)

* * *

><p>Kebahagian itu tak dapat kau ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, kau mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, namun tak kunjung kau temukan, tapi yang jelas kau bahagia—sangat bahagia. Kau merasa perlahan-lahan kebahagian yang hilang kembali merangkulmu. Kau merasa seperti melihat pelangi sehabis hujan badai mengamuk. Kebahagian ini seperti merasakan kembali hangatnya sinar matahari setelah keluar dari terowongan gelap dan dingin.<p>

Kau teringat tentang dia yang selalu memenuhi pikiranmu, detak jantung yang berdetak lebih kencang ketika di dekatnya, dan kegembiraan yang luar biasa ketika dia memujimu. Ketika Hisana masih hidup dia selalu bercerita tentang bagaimana dia merasakan jatuh cinta, jatuh cinta pada Byakuya dan Hisana ceritakan persis seperti yang kau rasakan.

Kau jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah kau jatuh cinta pada remaja laki-laki itu?

Tentu kau sudah tahu jawabannya.

* * *

><p>Kau mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Kau melonjak senang dan dengan secepat kilat berlari ke arah pintu sambil membayangkan suasana hangat yang akan menghampiri. Kau membuka pintu dengan wajah berseri-seri dan berusaha menampilkan senyum manis padanya. Dia menatapmu heran, wajahmu seperti istri yang senang suaminya pulang setelah dinas di luar kota.<p>

"Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" tanyamu masih dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Maaf, tadi ada rapat osis," jawabnya.

Dia menyeringai, "Kau menungguku pulang ya?"

"Ti— Tidak!" serumu berbohong dengan rona merah yang menjalar di wajahmu.

Seringainya semakin lebar dan dia merasa senang melihat rona merah di wajahmu.

"Ya, sudahlah kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya."

"Sudah kubilang TIDAK!"

Dan dia mencoba untuk tidak berbicara, "_wajahmu manis sekali ketika meron_a."

Dia masuk ke dalam, dia melihat dua piring kecil yang masing-masing di atasnya terdapat sepotong kue cokelat kesukaannya dan dua cangkir teh yang sepertinya sudah dingin. Dia jadi tersentuh, kau menyajikan kue cokelat kesukaannya dan teh yang sudah dingin merupakan bukti sudah lama kau menunggu untuk suara pintu diketuk olehnya.

"Ayo, kita duduk! Aku punya banyak cerita untuk diceritakan padamu."

Dan kau dengan tekun mendengarkan ceritanya, memotong ceritanya di tengah-tengah untuk bertanya ataupun memberikan tanggapan, kemudian setelah dia selesai bercerita kau menceritakan pengalamanmu.

* * *

><p>Kau melihat ke arah jendela, melihat warna jingga yang tumpah di langit, sementara matahari mulai turun dari peraduannya. Senja, berarti remaja laki-laki itu harus pulang, padahal kau masih ingin dia berada di sini.<p>

"Aku harus pulang sekarang," pamitnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Sampai jumpa besok," pamitnya lagi ketika berada di dekat.

"Iya."

Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kalimat tersangkut di tenggorakanmu. Kau ingin mengucapkan sesuatu yang sedari dahulu ingin kau ucapkan. Dia menyadari kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, jadi dia menunggu kalimat itu keluar dari mulutmu.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?"

"Segalanya—karena sudah mau berkunjung setiap hari, karena mau berteman denganku, karena membuatku merasakan kasih sayang orangtua—"

"—terima kasih, telah datang ke dalam hidupku."

"Kenapa mengatakannya tiba-tiba?"

"Hanya ingin mengatakannya. Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya, tapi entah kenapa rasanya agak sulit—kalimat itu seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan."

"Tapi sekarang kau sudah mengatakannya."

"Iya dan aku lega."

"Tapi, aku harus mendapatkan imbalannya untuk semua yang sudah aku lakukan padamu!"

"Imbalan? Kau ingin imbalan apa?"

"Kau, harus mau jadi pacarku."

Kau terkejut untuk beberapa detik, mencoba untuk meyakinkan semua ini nyata. Kau tahu ini nyata. Bukan hanya halusinasi, bukan pula hanya sekedar mimpi. Tentu kau tak perlu berpikir untuk menjawabnya. Dan kau membayangkan masa depan yang menyenangkan yang akan kaulalui dengannya.

"Dengan senang hati."

**FIN**


End file.
